Schizofrenic Thoughts
by Kakashi'sboy010886
Summary: They were three kilometers from the village, and an elderly woman named Lady Kagoshima let the five stay in her home for the night, since it's constantly raining, and not so humid...


Author's Note: Heya, guys! If you're reading this, you might think it's...kinda bad. I was searchin' through an old stickydrive, and came upon it, I had written it about four years ago...give or take.

'Squad seven was on a ninja mission in the Land of the Rain. It has been two months since the Chunin Exams, and since then Sasuke has been on the verge of a mental breakdown...  
They were three kilometers from the village, and an elderly woman named Lady Kagoshima let the five stay in her home for the night, since it's constantly raining, and not so humid.'

Kakashi was sitting in the common room, and Sakura woke up, and walked down the stairs to meet him. "Morining, Kakashi-sensei." "Hey there, Sakura. Sleep well, I hope?" "Yeah...except, there's something wierd about Sasuke. I could hear him dreaming...and it didn't sound good." She frowned. "He's just a little anxious. I'm sure he's alright." Mizuki skulked down the stairs. "Sasuke's dreaming again..." "See, Kakashi-Sensei? He isn't alright. That Orochimaru really messed with his head!" Naruto walked down into the common room. "Is Sasuke alright?" Sakura asked. "I'm not talking." "Why not?" Mizuki asked. "I just wouldn't like it if I were dreaming like he is, and he told everybody about it." Mizuki drew her fist up to hit him and Naruto stood in his fighting pose. Kakashi stopped them. "All right, guys. You can beat each other to a pulp some other time. It's time to go. I'm going to wake him up." He walked up the stairs, and walked into the boys' room. Sasuke's face was sprinkled with drops of sweat. He was shaking. "Hmm. He's so scared, he's shaking." He placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, and he woke up screaming. "Sasuke! Sasuke, snap out of it, it's me." Tears quickly formed in his dark black eyes. "It's okay, Sasuke. It's okay." Mizuki, Sakura, and Naruto ran up the stairs, and into the room. "Sasuke, are you okay?!" Sakura asked. "Stay back, Sakura." Kakashi warned. She stopped. Sasuke averted his eyes. "Sasuke, we're going to go back down stairs, come down when you're ready. But, keep in mind, we need to head out soon." With that, the foursome left. They stopped outside the door, and Sasuke burst into tears. "Oh, Sasuke..." "He'll be alright, Sakura." "What do you mean 'he'll be alright'?! Listen to him, Sensei!" Mizuki yelled in a dark whisper. "Listen, Sasuke is going to be alright. He just needs a little time." The three Chunin stood in silence to the sad tune of Sasuke's sobs. Lady Kagoshima came up the stairs with a bucket of warm water, and a wash cloth. She walked in the door, and sat on the bed Sasuke was using. She pulled his hands away from his face, and dipped the cloth in the water, and washed his face over. The others walked in. "Shhhh, young man. It's alright. Whatever happened in that dream of yours, just remember, it was just a dream. You're safe, now." She rested the cloth on his forehead, and pulled him against her. He stopped sobbing, and just sat still for a minute. "Like I said, come down when you're ready. But, we need to leave soon." Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura left down the stairs, but Mizuki stayed behind. "Sasuke...it's that curse mark on your neck, isn't it? Orochimaru...is probably using some sort of Genjutsu to scare you, that's all. Just don't let it get to you." She left. Five minutes later, Sasuke sulked down the stairs to meet his friends. "Alright, we're leaving now, Lady Kagoshima. Thanks for all your help." Kakashi paid her for letting them stay the night. As they were leaving, she grabbed Sasuke's wrist. "Here, Sasuke. Take this. It's a remedy that would help you sleep peacefully at night. Genjutsu or not." He took it, and left. "What was that?" "Sleeping powder." "Ohh, that makes sense! Why didn't I think of that?" Sakura asked. "Because you're stupid." Mizuki shrugged. "Why...you!" "Cool it, guys. Just focus on the mission." "Right. Find the damn kid that got lost." "It's not just some kid, Mizuki. He's the - son. He got lost by the river." "What river?! This whole damn place is one big-ass river!" "The river to the north of the eastern gate. Ten clicks from where we are now-" "Shut up, Sakura...someone knows we're here." Mizuki said and smiled while she pulled out a kunai knife, twirling it on her finger. Sasuke looked apprehensive, but pulled out his own kunai knife. Sakura backed up to Kakashi, and Naruto stood near her. Suddenly, a rain ninja jumped out at Sasuke, elicting a scream from him. Sasuke's eyes were wide. "Sasuke, move!" Mizuki jumped over and knocked him down. The ninja stabbed her arm with the knife, and pushed it to her bone, and twisted it so it got stuck in the gap between the bones. "A desperate move, but a foolish one. That's two down, three to go!" He turned and jumped onto a tree branch, and launched off towards Sakura, but Mizuki jumped in front of him with the knife still in her arm, and drove the knife in her hand into his shoulder. Flecks of blood splashed on her face. She drove the knife in further. The rain ninja gasped and knocked her to the ground. When she got up, he threw a knife at her but she used the Substitution Jutsu, and appeared twenty feet to the left of him. "You won't fool me with that Ninjutsu. I know you're game now." He threw another one, but she used the jutsu again. This time, appearing in the air above him, forming the same hand signs. He threw three knives at her, one hitting her stomach, and the other two hitting her shins-one in each. Then looked around. "Where are you-" Drops of blood dripped on his face. "No way...it can't be! It's-it's-it's really her this time!" She landed on him, and drove her knife into his chest. He kicked her off, but lay scrabbling at his rapidly bleeding sucking-chest-wound. She sat up, and pulled the knives out of her legs, and jumped into the air, and threw them at him, hitting him in the backs of his hands, pinning him to the ground. Sakura and Naruto looked awestruck, Kakashi looked content, and Sasuke looked scared, and ashamed that he didn't do anything. "I didn't hit a vital spot. So, you're not going to die...unless you don't get up and leave. But, before I pull those knives out of your hands, tell me why you attacked Sasuke, and where the rest of your team is!" She angrily panted. "Orochimaru wanted us to check up on him. I-I came alone. I thought you would be weak...an easy kill...I was wrong." She took out the knives. "Get lost." He scrambled to his feet, and took off in the trees. "It seems that they're still trying to win Sasuke over...well done, Mizuki." Kakashi said with a smile. "Kakashi-sensei, she's hurt!" "Nah, Sakura. The only one that hurts is the one that's stuck in my arm." She pulled the kunai out of her stomach. She lifted her arm to inspect it. "It isn't that bad, really." "That wound's deep. Are you sure you're okay?" "Yeah. The kunai is blocking most of the blood from running out." She looked up to Sasuke, who was shaking fiercely. "Are you okay? If I hadn't have stepped in, you'd probably be in worse shape than I am." She scolded him. "He was easy though, I didn't even have to use my Shuringan to read his movements." "What is this 'Shuringan' thing anyways?" "It's like Sasuke's Sharingan, just blue. It does the same thing. It's a Keke Genkai of the Shizuoka Clan..." She clenched her shaking fist. Her face turned dark, but lightened up when she looked to Sasuke. His eyes were huge, and understanding. "You...yeah, I heard all about that massacre, too. I'm sorry." He looked away. "Alright. Let's get you fixed up, then head out. Sakura, could you see what you can do?" "Yes, sir." Mizuki sat on the ground, and Sakura knelt down beside her. "Sensei, can you get this kunai out of her arm-" She stopped short when Mizuki twisted it around, and jerked it out. "Just hurry and bandage it, will ya?" "R-right.." Sakura bound the wound with gauze. "That should hold untill we get into the village." Mizuki stood up. "Yeah, that looks pretty good." Then she wrapped her shins in bandages. "Alright! Let's go!" Naruto exclaimed. They sprinted off. "The map says that the village is just up a head, we should be there in no time." They jumped onto the tree above them, and set off. A mile into the trip, Mizuki fainted. "Sensei! Mizuki passed out!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke caught her just before she hit the ground. "That kunai must've been laced with poison." Kakashi mused. "What do we do to get it out?" "We need to cut it out. The blood will push it out." He looked to Sasuke. "Sasuke, give me one of your kunai." He handed one over to him. Kakashi cut a line three inches below her shoulder blade, to three inches abover her elbow. "I'm going to have to let the blood run for a moment, then I'll use my chakra to stop the bleeding, Sakura, when I'm done I want you to wrap it in a gauze." "Right." They finished up her arm. "Alright, since it's cold, and raining...we're going to need to build a shelter to stay warm." "Thank you, Captain Obvious! We're going to freeze to death!" "Calm down, Naruto. We can build a shelter in no time." "With what supplies, Sakura?" Sasuke asked. "Uhhh, well...ummm." Her cheeks reddened. "Look. I can build a cave with mud, and have Sasuke use a fire jutsu to harden it..." "Yeah, but Sensei, the rain would cool it down, and it would still melt." "Don't...worry..Sakura...I could use ice style jutsu to freeze it..." Mizuki panted. "There is no 'ice style jutsu', Mizuki." "I wouldn't be so sure, Sakura. We already know that she can use the Shuringan. Her main Chakra style is Lightning-like Sasuke-but another Keke Gankai of her's is that she can use three chakra styles. Lightning, Water, and Wind. Sasuke, Naruto? Do you remember when we went to the Land of the Waves? Haku's jutsu style was ice. By mixing the two chakra styles you possess, you create a whole new chakra style. In this case, you mix water and wind, you create Ice style." "Yeah...that's right.." She climbed out of Sasuke's arms, and weakly stood up. Kakashi and Sasuke stood up as well. "Okay. Earth Style: Mudd Wall Jutsu." A wall of mud lifted out of the ground. Kakashi used his chakra to form a cave in the center. "Now, Sasuke." "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" Sasuke used his fire to heat the mud untill it dried. "Okay, Mizuki." "Ice Style: Ice Blizzard Jutsu.." The cave froze, and Mizuki passed out again. "C'mon, let's get inside." Everybody went inside the cave. "She's going to be alright, right?" "The poison is gone by now, so all we have to do is wait for her to recover. Sasuke was sitting with his knees brought to his chest. His eyes were drooping. "Sasuke, if you want to sleep for a little while, it's fine." Kakashi said. "No! I-I don't want to sleep!" "Sasuke...you look terrified! Just relax for a while. Nothing is going to happen to you." "Shut up, Sakura!" "Hey, she's trying to help you, you jerk!" "Naruto...I don't want your help! Stay out of this!" Sasuke's eyes were barely open. "Listen guys-Sasuke, just relax. Go to sleep. Sakura, leave him alone for a little while." Sasuke rolled over on his side near Mizuki and almost immediately fell asleep. "That didn't take long." "He's totally choked!" "Naruto, he's scared. I don't know why, but he's just scared." "Do..do you remember...after the Chunin Exams-The Forest of Death-really, when Orochimaru bit him? That's...when all of this...started to happen. That's what he's so afraid of." Mizuki, who had regained some consciousnes, said weakly. "Mizuki, he trusts you the most. Has he ever said anything to you about what he's feeling?" Mizuke sat up. "Nope. He doesn't talk to me." She stood up, and passed out again near Sasuke. "Mizuki's got the right idea. You three should get some sleep before we head out." "But, what about you, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked. "Me? I'll keep watch." Sasuke and Mizuki were shivering slightly. Sakura noticed that, she too, was shivering. "Hey, I've got two blankets in my backpack. I'll give one to those two, and you could use one, Naruto." She smiled, as she turned around to pull them out. "Sakura...you're shaking, too. We could share one." He smiled. "Oh...yeah, you're...right." She curled up to Naruto's side, and they laid down. Kakashi moved Mizuki who was laying on her right side, closer to Sasuke, who was laying on his left side. That morning, Naruto and Sakura woke up, but Sasuke and Mizuki didn't. "Kakashi-Sensei? Should we wake them up, too?" "No. I'll carry Sasuke, and Naruto will carry Mizuki. Okay, Naruto?" "Sure. Sure." He stood up and stretched. "The town's just above this big hill. When we get there, we'll rent a hotel room, and sleep for a little while, alright?" Naruto and Sakura nodded. "Let's go." They arrived in the village in a half an hour. "This village stinks!" Naruto exclaimed. The skies were gray, with no sun, and it looked as if it would rain at any given minute. "Naruto! Be polite! We're helping them, remember?" "Yeah, I remember." They came to their hotel, and walked into their room. "Woah! This room is awesome!" "See, Naruto. This place could be nice...if you stayed inside." Sakura frowned. "It really is depressing, isn't it?" Sakura mused. Mizuki sat up and yawned. "Aaah, feel better, Mizuki?" She raised her arm up, and it cracked loudly. "You betcha...Sasuke's still asleep?" "Yeah, we're going to set out soon, so I'll wake him up." Kakashi gently shook him. Sasuke sat up, and his eyes watered. "We should head out now, right?" "...Right." They set out. The river was two miles to the west of the town. They found the boy, and returned him to the the -. They left the village. Ten feet from the Village Hidden in Leaves, there was a meadow. Colourful flowers bloomed in bundles, and tall trees branched out and to the sky. "It's beautiful!" Sakura yelled. "Yeah, if they were on fire..." "Mizuki...don't be so harsh." "Okay, what if we just created mush out of them?" Mizuki asked, not getting a response from Sakura. Sasuke smirked, and sat down by a tree. Asuma Sarutobi and his squad came over. "Hi Sasuke!" Ino waved. Shikamaru came over and sat by Mizuki and Sasuke, and Choji sat by Naruto. "What's going on, Asuma?" Kakashi asked. Asuma's face was set. "We need to talk, but we're going to have to wait untill Kurenai and Guy get here first." He looked over his shoulder at Sasuke. Kakashi looked annoyed and understanding. Kurenai and Hinata, Kiba, and Shino arrived. Shino sat by himself, Hinata sat about ten feet from Naruto and Kiba sat with Mizuki, Sasuke and Shikamaru. Finally Guy, Neji, Rock Lee, and Tenten arrived. Neji and Rock Lee sat with Mizuki, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Kiba, while Tenten sat with Sakura, and Ino . "Kakashi, we need to talk about Sasuke..." Asuma said quietly. "I know what's going on...he's...tearing this boy apart, Kakashi. We need to quarantine him...keep him safe-" "We've tried, Sasuke won't let anyone help him." "Well we'll force him to let us! Kakashi this boy needs help!" Kurenai cut in and yelled. Sasuke looked warily over to them, silently begging them not to bring it up. "Kakashi, he needs the help. The Anbu will protect him. He has no parents, and you're the closest thing to a father he's got now, we need your consent." Sasuke ambled his way over to them. "Sasuke..." "Listen to me: I. Don't. Want. Your. Help!" "Sasuke-boy, you need it. These things that you're feeling...you need to talk about them, sweetie. Let us help you." Sasuke's eyes filled with tears, and he shook his head no. "Sasuke, please let them help you...please?" Sakura cried as she hugged him. "No! I'm fine!" Sasuke yelled, making tears roll down his cheeks. "Listen to me, Sasuke! You're going to get this help that you need! Whether you like it or not!" Naruto yelled. "You're crazy! You've completely lost it, stupid!" Now everybody else gathered around. Ino stood next to Sakura. Hinata next to Neji, Mizuki near Sasuke. "Nobody will have to know, Sasuke-" Kakashi tried to say, but Sasuke cut him off. "The hell they won't! The whole damn village will know!" "Alright, Sasuke. Just calm down." By now, Sasuke was really crying. Mizuki stood next to him, and grabbed his hand. "It's alright, Sasuke...it is. The Black Ops goons will keep you safe." "You'll be staying in the Infirmary. Guards will watch your door. He won't get you Sasuke, we won't let him." Kakashi said. Sasuke's breathing sped up considerably, and he fell back into the long grass. "Sasuke!" Ino and Sakura yelled in unison. "He's alright. He's just fainted." Kakashi said calmly, checking Sasuke's pulse. Mizuki knelt down beside Sasuke, as did all of the other ninja. "I've never seen him this scared of anything. I mean, sure, right after his clan was murdered, he was messed up, but nothing like this..." "Yeah, you're right, Sakura..." Ino said. "Yeah, well I say that we just leave him alone for a while, and let him work things out for himself." Kiba said. Kakashi picked Sasuke up, and carried him through the gates of the Hidden Leaf Village, and to the infirmary where a nurse changed his clothes, and sedated him. "He should sleep for a little while, Kakashi, he'll feel better after he's gotten rest." The nurse said. Mizuki sat in a chair that was with a desk. Sakura brought in a bouquet of lotus flowers, and put it on the desk by his bed. Naruto came in and stood by his bed. "He's going to be alright, right Kakash-sensei?" "Yeah. He'll get better, Sakura." Kakashi sighed. "Sakura, why are you so obsessed with him?" "I am not obsessed!" "Sure you're not...look at you, graveling at his feet all the time. Everybody knows it." Mizuki laughed. "Shut up!" Naruto looked suprised, but Kakashi just looked bemused. "Look guys, you can beat each other up later, you're going to wake up Sasuke." "You're right, Sensei..." "Loser..." Mizuki stood up, and stretched. She headed toward the door when Sakura stopped her. "You know, you don't have to be so jealous of me, Mizuki. It's clearly turning you into someone ugly and pitiful." Sakura smiled. "Me? Jealous? Sweetheart, you've got it all wrong. You're jealous of me." Mizuki said with her classic poker face on. Sakura punched her in the face. "That's more like it, Sakura." Mizuki dodged her next swing, and hit her in the ribs. "If you're going to fight, go on the roof." Kakashi said simply. "H-hey guys, why're you fighting anyways?" Naruto asked, confused. Mizuki and Sakura climbed the stairs and went to the rooftop. Naruto and Kakashi followed. "It's girl against girl. No need to pull any punches!" Sakura yelled. "Alright, a cat fight!" Mizuki and Sakura got into their fighting poses. Sakura attacked first, but Mizuki used a Substitution Jutsu and came behind her, and hit her in the back of the neck. The hit barely got Sakura as she used the same jutsu, and kicked at Mizuki, who evaded backwards, and jumped forward and punched Sakura in the face. "C'mon, Sakura. I know you're better than that!" Sakura jumped into the air above Mizuki, hoping that Mizuki would evade. Mizuki did, and Sakura rebounded off of the roof, and hit Mizuki from the left. She used her forearm to block the hit. "You've gotta try harder, loser!" Mizuki yelled. Sakura used the Shadow Clone Jutsu to create six dopplegangers. "What the hell, Sakura? You really think that old trick will fool me?" Mizuki pulled out kunai knives and hit the clones, exposing Sakura. She jumped right for Mizuki, and knocked her down, biting her arm. "Get off of me, you psycho!" Sakura bit down harder. "Sakura, what are you doing?!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke came up onto the roof. "What's going on?" He looked up to Kakashi, then over to the girls just as Mizuki kicked Sakura off of her. Sakura stood up and wiped the blood off of her mouth. Mizuki inspected her bleeding arm. "Wow...Sakura..." Naruto started to say but fell short. "That's it, Sakura!" Mizuki yelled, and dove for her, knocking both of them off of the roof. Sasuke, Kakashi and Naruto ran to the edge to look for them. "Sakura! Mizuki!" Mizuki bounced off of the dumpster at the side of the infirmary, and hit the ground. Sakura landed on the concrete pathway in the front of the main doors. Shikamaru walked up. "What's going on, guys?" "Naruto, you and Shikamaru go and get Sakura. Sasuke and I will get Mizuki." Outside of the infirmary, Naruto and Shikamaru found Sakura unconscious, and Sasuke and Kakashi found a barely conscious Mizuki. "That damn Sakura! My arm's broke!" "You know, you're the one who dove off of a roof." "I know! I won though...that's all that matters...Sakura isn't hurt. I cushioned her fall with four shadow clones-" She passed out. "Sasuke, those two were fighting over you. You might advise telling them which one you like better. You've known Sakura since you two were little kids in the academy. But she's a little too obsessed with you. You've known Mizuki for about eight weeks, but you two have the most in common...think about telling them." Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed. "Right." They walked back down the hall, just as Mizuki and Sakura were put in their room. Shikamaru and Naruto came over. "Wow Kakashi-sensei! There's not a scratch on Sakura from the fall! Mizuki used shadow clones to protect her!" Yeah, but she came out with a fractured arm and two broken ribs." A doctor said. "She'll be alright." They all walked into their room. Mizuki was laid on her right side to comfort her left side. Her arm was in a brace. Sakura had a bandage on her forehead, but was otherwise okay. "Wow...Mizuki could have saved herself, but instead, she saved Sakura. I thought she hated Sakura?!" Naruto asked, disbelieving. "She does, Naruto. But in the ninja world, it doesn't matter if you hate your partner. All that matters is that she's her partner: she has to protect her." Kakashi said. "So...she does hate Sakura, but she protected her because she's on her team?" "Right." "What did Ol' Bilboard Brow do now?" Ino asked as she came into the room. "They were fighting over Sasuke. Mizuki threw them both off of the roof." "She what?! That's insane! Are they alright?!" Ino ran to Sakura. "She used shadow clones to shield Sakura's fall. She fell into the dumpster." "Oh, wow...she's okay, right?" "She broke two ribs, and fractured her arm. Other than that, yes." Sakura woke up. "Sakura! You're okay!" "Yeah...but what happened?" She looked to Kakashi, then Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, and then Naruto. "Explaining this again is going to be a real drag..." "She used shadow clones to shield you! She saved you, but fell into the dumpster, and broke two ribs, and her arm." Ino said, hugging Sakura. Sakura looked over to Mizuki. She opened her eyes. "Hey there...Sakura..." She said weakly. "Mizuki...why did you throw us off of the building...?" "You had it coming...biting me like that..you freakin' wierdo!" "She feels better..." Naruto said quietly. "Hey Mizuki, what happened to your arm?" "Sakura got mad and bit me!" She laughed. "You bit her?! Sakura!" Ino asked incredulously and laughed. "Anyway guys...we should get going." Kakashi said. "Sasuke, Sakura, you guys can go home. Mizuki, you have to stay over night." "No way! You're not leaving me in this place! Kakashi-sensei, please?!" Tears filled her eyes. "Mizuki, calm down...what's the matter?" "I-it's nothing...just leave..." "Well, I'm not leaving untill you tell me what's wrong. It's not like you to act this way." Sakura said. "It's nothing! Get me out of this damn place!" Kakashi went and sighned her out. Once outside the infirmary, Mizuki sped off. "I wonder what that was about..." Sakura wondered. "Sakura...run on home, now. I need to have a little chat with Sasuke, alright?" "Sure...I'll see you tomorrow, Sasuke!" She waved and ran off. Sasuke rolled his eyes, and looked to Kakashi. "The nurse didn't talk to you, did she Sasuke?" Sasuke shook his head no. "Well...she told me that you're experiencing a mental breakdown induced by your fears of Orochimaru...that's caused you to become paranoid and schizofrenic." Sasuke shook. "It's okay, Sasuke. None of this is permanent, if you get help. Go to a class once a week-" "There's nothing wrong with me! I don't need help!" "Alright. Alright. Sasuke, calm down." "Calm down?! That's easy for you to say! He-he-he's going to get me-" Tears sprang to his eyes. "No. Sasuke, he's not going to get you." "You're wrong! He-he could be anywhere!" Sasuke bawled. Mizuki ran past them. "Leave me alone, you creep!" "Who are you calling 'creep'?!" Jiraiya yelled. "I want to use you for my research!" "Pervert!" Mizuki yelled over her shoulder. She jumped over a group of barrels, and flipped over a cart with farmed goods on it. "That is one of the best ninja this village harbors." Jiraiya said as he stopped to chat with Kakashi. "Even though she didn't come from this village. She's from the Land of Ice. The Village hidden in snow." "Right. She's of the Shizuoka Clan, right? Can she use the Shuringan?" "Just as well as Sasuke here can use the Sharingan." "Good. Good. I've heard of the massacre of that clan. Her older sister, Rangiku? Has she been caught yet?" "No. The Anbu are ready to give up." Mizuki stood on a branch in a tree above the trio. "What do you mean 'They're ready to give up'?!" She jumped down, and grabbed Kakashi's coller. "Huh?! You morons have to find her! She butchered everyone in my damn clan!" "Mizuki...I know...they are still looking." "I was nine! That's seven years ago! Do the math, they've been looking for seven damn years!" Tears rolled down her cheeks. "We still have to look for Sasuke's brother, Itachi. Calm down." Hearing his brother's name, Sasuke shook. Mizuki grabbed his hand, and the two disappeared. "She's a passionate one, isn't she?" Jiraiya asked. "You have no idea." "We'd better find them. Who knows what they're going to do. Knowing Mizuki, it won't be good." Mizuki and Sasuke stopped at the dock in eastern half of the village. Mizuki burst into tears. "I can't believe they're going to stop looking for her!" She sobbed. Sasuke looked at a loss for what to do. "You-you're brother...Itachi..right? He did the same thing to you seven years ago, right?" Sasuke nodded. He sat down beside her. "You know...I heard what they're saying about you. The whole village's saying it. They said that you're losing your grip...but I don't think that's true. I've only known you for about a month, but I don't think it's true." They stood up, and Mizuki wiped her face over. Sasuke grabbed his neck, and sunk to the ground. "Sasuke-" Mizuki was cut off when Orochimaru grabbed her by her throat. "There you are, Sasuke. And I see that you've got your little friend with you as well. Very good." "If you don't get your hand off of me now, you're going to regret it." Mizuki warned. "Oh, really?" She grabbed his wrist, and swung her leg up to kick him. He released her. She backed up to Sasuke. "You can't use your Sharingan, can you?" "No.." "Great...Shuringan!" Her eyes turned blue. One eye had two tomos, the other three. "Very good, Mizuki. You're well on your way of mastering the Shuringan, aren't you?" "What of it?!" She snapped. She created shadow clones, and attacked. "I was just thinking...you want to avenge your clan, right?" She stopped in her tracks. Ten feet from him. Sasuke stood frozen. "How do you know...?!" "You want power, don't you? Your wish is to get stronger to kill your sister, isn't it?" His neck stretched the ten feet, and bit her in the neck. She screamed, and grabbed his head, swinging him over her shoulder and into the river. He popped his head out. "Just like Sasuke, you'll seek me out desiring my power." Mizuki grabbed her neck, and fell to the ground. Sasuke grabbed her, still holding onto his own neck. She screamed louder. Kakashi and Jiraiya ran up. "Orochimaru was here..." Jiraiya said solemly. "Another curse mark...we need to warn the Hokage..." "This is bad..but first, we need to get these two to a hospital." They signed them into a hospital, and went to the Hokage. "Sir. Orochimaru planted the Curse Mark Jutsu on Mizuki Shizuoka's neck twenty minutes ago...it's safe to assume that he is no longer in the village." "Mizuki, huh? The girl's a genius, just like Sasuke...what does he want?" "It seems to me, Sensei, that he's going for the geniuses of the village. We should probably warn Neji Hyuga." "Very good, Jiraiya. I'll leave that to you. Kakashi, you use to Curse Sealing Jutsu on Mizuki, so she won't suffer too much." Kakashi and Jiraiya left. At the hospital, Mizuki's temperature was one hundred and eight. Sasuke was sitting in his bed watching her. Kakashi walked through the door. "Hey there, Sasuke." Sasuke didn't even seem to notice. Purple chakra starting emiting from Mizuki's curse mark. Kakashi woke her up. "Follow me, Mizuki. I'm going to seal that curse mark for you, okay?" She shook her head. Kakashi had to support her, since she was too weak to walk. Sasuke followed. Once the preperations were set, he sealed the curse, elicting a scream from her. "Now, Mizuki. This jutsu will seal your curse mark. But, you have to want it to stay dormant. If you don't, it could consume you." "Wha...what about...it...it feeding off...off of my chakra...?" "Don't worry about that. It's sealed, remember?" She passed out. Kakashi escorted them to their room. Naruto and Sakura came in shortly. "What were you doing, Sasuke?! How could you let that creep get her?!" Naruto yelled, pointing his finger at him. "Naruto, I'm sure that Sasuke put up a great fight...don't be so hard on him." "No. I didn't do anything...I just stood there. Too scared to move...I didn't stand a chance..." Tears came to his eyes. "If only I was stronger...she-she wouldn't be in this postition. If I'm not strong enough to save her...how could I ever hope to beat Itachi?" "Oh, Sasuke...it's alrght. Hey...don't worry. She'll be fine. You've got that wierd thing on your neck, too. You're okay...stronger, even." Sasuke blinked, and tears ran down his face. "Don't cry...it's alright.." Sakura sat on his bed with him. Four hours later, Naruto and Sakura left. Sasuke lay in his bed, facing Mizuki. The next morning, Mizuki woke up, and shook Sasuke awake. "Hey, Sasuke." He looked at her, his eyes pained. "What's up?" Sasuke didn't say anything. "If you feel bad that you didn't help me...well, don't." She smirked. "...This is exactly the thing that I need to help me get my revenge." Realization dawned on Sasuke's face. "What about you? I know that you want your revenge just as bad as I want mine. Are you going to use the curse mark to get it?" He still didn't say anything. "Not going to say anything, huh? Well, I'm leaving this place. See ya!" She vaulted out the two story window, and ran through the gate two hundred feet from the infirmary. Sasuke followed. Sakura came in with flowers for them both. "Sasuke? Mizuki?" She went down the hall, and found the administration secretary. "Were Sasuke Uchiha, and Mizuki Shizuoka checked out, today?" "No...they weren't. They're not in their room?" "No...the window is open though..." They ran to the room. "Oh no! I was under direct orders from the Hokage not to let them leave!" Kakashi and Hayate walked up to them. "Don't worry about it. If they wanted to leave, and you stopped them, who knows what would've happened to you. It's better that you didn't try to stop them." "You-you're right.." "But...we need to find them soon." Hayate said. "Right. I'll inform the Anbu." He coughed, and left. "Sakura, did Sasuke or Mizuki say anything suspicious yesterday when you were with them?" "No...Sasuke's pretty torn up about it all, though.." "He's torn up about a lot of things right now, Sakura..." "I know...I wish I knew how to help him.." "Just leave him alone for a while, he'll pull throught it." Kakashi left. Mizuki and Sasuke stopped at the dock again. "Listen. I'm going to go back to my village. There are some things that I need to get. You're welcome to come with me if you want. But, If you don't, I won't stop you. I don't want to destroy your team-" "But Mizuki...you're part of our team. If you leave, you'll destroy it." Sakura said sadly, as she walked up to them with Naruto. "Why are you leaving? You two are planning to join Orochimaru and his band of freaks, aren't you?!" Naruto yelled. "Naruto, you always were a clever one, weren't you?" "Knock it off! Answer me!" "Alright, alright. No. We're not going to join Orochimaru and his band of freaks. There. Are you happy, now?" "Ehhh, not really..." Naruto put his hands behind his head. "Sasuke! I know that you want your revenge, but you can't join Orochimaru!" She went to grab his wrist, and he smacked her arm away. "Stay out of this!" "Hey! She's worried about you! Why do you always have to act so tough?!" "Naruto...I want you to stay out of my life as well!" He ran off. Mizuki turned around to watch Sasuke, and Sakura knocked her down to the ground, grabbing her shirt collar. "I know that you're the one who calls the shots, now tell me what you're planning to do with Sasuke!" "Planning to do with him? What in the hell are you talking about, Sakura?! I'm not planning to do anything with him! God, see you are jealous! It's not my fault he doesn't like you the way you want him to! Face it Sukura, you're a loser..." She started to whisper. "And there's nothing you could do or say that will change Sasuke's mind about his revenge." She got up, shoved Sakura to the ground, and left. "Hey, you can't just shove her down like that!" Naruto yelled, helping Sakura up from the ground. Mizuki stopped, and looked over her shoulder at the two. "She shoved me first, idiot." She left after Sasuke. Kakashi arrived with Hayate and Yugao. "Sakura! Where'd they go?!" "You just missed them. Sasuke left first, and Mizuki about three minutes later. Uhhh...they headed towards the gates, I think...why would Sasuke do this...? He-he's going to leave us all...!" Sakura started to cry. "Don't worry, Sakura. He isn't going to leave us here alone..." "He's going with Mizuki! I know she's going to join Orochimaru! I know it!" "That isn't what I meant...he wouldn't leave us...he wouldn't.." Naruto looked as if he would cry, too. "C'mon, we'd better find them before they head out for The Land of Ice." Kakashi, Hayate, and the Anbu member left. "Hey, Sasuke..so, you're not planning to stick with Orochimaru, are you?" "Why?" "Well, I was thinking...I'm not sure what he'll do with us...he..he is really wierd, ya know?" "What made you think of that?" "All of his cronies are teenagers-like us...what if he's one of those kinds of people..? Not-not that I'm worried-of course.." "Don't worry about it. I've got your back." Mizuki's cheeks reddened. "But, we're no match for him. You proved that-no offense-in The Forest of Death, and I proved that the other day...not even with our Sharingan, and Shuringan...that's...postitively suck-tastic.." Sasuke chuckled. "But...I have to get stronger...even if it means losing myself, I have to kill Rangiku, and avenge my clan!" She stopped. "We need to stock up on supplies..get warmer clothes, and some more kunai or something." "Yeah, you're right. there's an old Uchiha munitions storehouse we could get most of the supplies from." "Aaah, my clan used to have one of those...but I don't know where it's located. Damn thing has eveything we'd need...that's what I'm looking for, by the way." "Good. It might come in handy if you can find it." "Obviously...You know where this munitions storehouse of yours is?" "Yeah, but we'll have to head through the old Uchiha district to get there..." Sasuke's face fell. "Sasuke, are you sure that you want to go through there? I mean, I'll understand if you don't-" "It's alright." "Okay..." They came to an old gate with the familiar red symbol on the top. "So this is it, huh?" "Yeah...this is it..." They walked through the gate and into the district. All of the houses were without windows, and the ones that had windows were dusty. The houses themselves-once glorious-were now like shacks. The grass was overgrown, and the trees dead and rotting. "I can't believe that the villagers let this happen.." "I don't know why he did it-he-he said that it was to test his capacity. It took days to get rid of all of the bodies-" Sasuke's voice broke, and he sunk to his knees. "All of my family-they were scattered everywhere! There was so much blood-I-I-" Sasuke bawled. "Oh, Sasuke...we should leave-" "You're not going anywhere. Don't move. Both of you." Kakashi, Hayate, and Yugao walked towards them. "Don't set a foot closer to us!" Mizuki yelled pulling out a kunai knife. Sasuke was too out of it to do anything. "Kakashi's eyes turned red, as he used the Sharingan. Mizuki mirrored the act by using her Shuringan. "Kakashi...don't come closer..I don't want to have to hurt you." The adults could tell that she could kill all three of them in the blink of an eye. "Let us go...and you won't see us again." "That's the point, Mizuki. You two belong in this village-" Yugao started, but Mizuki cut her off. "This isn't my village! I didn't ask to stay here! I just helped you on your mission to The Land Of the Waves! That's all!" She charged at Kakashi, barely missing, for he dodged her attack. Hayate stopped her from attacking again. He was just a little faster than she was. "Hayate, you're my favorite Jonin in this village, please don't make me do something I'll regret." His grip didn't falter. "...Fine.." She wriggled her elbow out of his grip, and elbowed him in the stomach, making him start to cough, causing him drop her. Yugao immediately acted, bringing out her sword, but Sasuke jumped in, knocking her out of the way. He grabbed her wrist and the two ran away. They got a good distance from their apprehenders, and found the munitions storehouse. "It looks like an old hideout, to me..." Sasuke didn't say anything. They desended into the old building. They walked for ten minutes, seeming to get nowhere. "So, you're sure this is the right place?' "It depends on what you're looking for!" A strangely small voice called out. Sasuke closed his eyes and smiled. "Who was that?" They waited for a few moments in the dark. Two cats came up. "Well, it is you Sasuke-boy! Gosh, you're still so cute!" "Good to see you, Denka, Hina." "Aaah, a girly-friend. How sweet." Mizuki looked bemused. "Not a girlfriend. Just a friend." He said simply. Mizuki knelt down. "Talking Tanuki, huh? I've seen ninja hounds, but not ninja cats..." Denka hissed. "How cute..." She smiled and stood up. "So, what brings you here, Sasuke-boy?" "Weapons, and other sundries." "Follow us." The cats led Sasuke and Mizuki to a room. When they entered the room there was an elderly lady, and a young girl named Makato, Sasuke knelt down. Mizuki stood akwardly at the doorway. "Oh! Granny, Sasuke has a girlfriend! Look how pretty she is!" The younger girl exclaimed. "He isn't my boyfriend, just a friend..." "Sasuke, did you bring something for the cats?" He pulled something out of the pouch on the back of his shorts. "Catnip." He smiled sheepishly. "Here you go, Sasuke. Here's everything you're going to need. What are your plans?" Mizuki looked to Sasuke, then to Granny Cat. "Mizuki and I are going to the Land of Ice. To get some things she needs." "Aah, I thought I'd recongized the symbol on your headband, deary. The Village Hidden in Snow, huh? Dreadful place.." "Granny! They're paying us! Try to be respectful!" Mizuki scoffed. "It takes time to get there, Sasuke-boy. Why don't you two rest here, tonight?" "I-I don't think I can-" Sasuke started to turn teary. "It will ease your soul, Sasuke." He looked to Mizuki, who looked sympathetic. "...We'll stay, but only for tonight-" Sasuke took a moment to calm down. "Thank you, Granny Cat." He stood up and hurried away. "Sasuke..." Mizuki said under her breath. "He will be alright. So tell me, child. What's your story?" Mizuki looked up to her. "My story? It's boring, are you sure you want to hear it?" "Go on...I will listen." Mizuki told her the whole story. Her story about her clan, her history about a rogue ninja, and how she was accepted in the Village Hidden in Leaves. "I can tell that Sasuke has a soft spot for you, ya know. He was always a sweet, kind boy. But, actually, I'm not sure who ruined his life-himself, or Itachi. Sasuke talks about avenging his family out of hate, but what it actually is, is love. He knows that his clan deserves it. Killing Itachi will ruin him. Just like killing Rangiku will ruin you. You'll completdly succumb to the hate in your heart." "...Sasuke...so you think he likes me...?" Mizuki's face turned hopeful. "Yes! The way he looks at you, is well, obvious!" Makato said. Mizuki's cheeks turned a light shade of scarlet. "We should go and check on him, Granny.." Makato said. "No...I'm too old to get up. You and Mizuki go." She waved them off. The two walked down the long hall. "I hope he's alright...this is the second time he's been here since it happened. The first was the day after it happened. He hadn't changed his clothes yet, he was caked in mud and blood. Drool was dried on the right corner of his mouth. His face was tearstained, washing lines down his face where it cleaned the mud and blood off. He couldn't stop crying, he stayed with us for four days untill the Third Hokage came to get him, and he cried the whole time...I felt so bad for him. The cats-you met them, stayed by his side the whole time." Mizuki didn't say anything. She had immediately killed three people right after she escaped the massacre. Looking like Sasuke had. They heard him sobbing. "Here. He's in this room." Makato pointed, and carefully opened the door. Sasuke was knealing at a grave stone with the names of the members of the clan who had been slaughtered. Two Uchiha symbols paralleled one another at both sides of the grave. There were two small torches on the ground in front of the gravestone. He was sobbing, and holding onto a piece of cloth. Mizuki and Makato walked in and knelt down beside him. Mizuki pulled him into her arms. Neither of the three saying anything. The only sounds were Sasuke's sobs, and the fire crackling in the torches. Sasuke turned, and rested his head on Mizuki. Sasuke calmed down about ten minutes later, falling asleep in Mizuki's arms. Mizuki carefully moved him off of her, and laid him on the floor. She stood up, and Makato lifted up Sasuke, helping Mizuki put him on her back. She carried him back to a room that Makato turned into a room for the two. "Makato, there's only one bed.." "..I know, I was thinking that a little comfort will help Sasuke...I hope that you don't mind too much." She looked nervous. "Of course not. It's alright. I'll sleep with him tonight." She smiled. Makato opened a droor and got out two matching sets of sleep wear. The shirts were dark blue, and short sleeved. The pants were an off-gray, and came above the ankles. Makato dressed Sasuke, while Mizuki changed. "He looks different in this shirt..." "What are those marks on your necks? A strange bruise?" Granny Cat came in. "I thought that I had heard that he was in town again..you poor children.." Mizuki grabbed the mark. "It's not as bad as you'd think...our Sensei sealed the curses on them, so they don't feed off of our chakra." "Good." She walked out of the room. "That's the Curse Mark Jutsu, isn't it? I thought they were only myths...I guess I was wrong. And he put one on my Sasuke, too." "Your Sasuke?" "I didn't mean to offend, it-it-" "Don't worry about it." Mizuki waved her hand. Sasuke was laying on his back in the bed. Mizuki crawled up, and and laid into his side. Early that morining, Sasuke woke up first. He looked around, and noticed that Mizuki was sleeping in the same bed as he was, curled up to his side. "Mizuki..get up. We should head out soon." "Five more minutes, Sasuke..." "No, we need to leave. Kakashi and Hayate will find out where we are soon." She sat up. "You're right...let's go." Sasuke stood up. "You know, you look cute in that shirt." Mizuki said and smiled. "This damn village...you guys care too much about your people. In my village, it's one versus all. Bieng a rogue ninja, the odds of someone helping us aren't good." Mizuki pulled a map out of the a pouch on her back pocket. "It's four kilometers from The Land of Waves. We just need to find a way acrossed the water. Chakra Concentration doesn't cut it for this...think: Who has a boat we could use...? What about we ask Granny Cat? She might have one..." Sasuke nodded his head. They changed, and went back onto the common room. Sasuke and Mizuki knelt down. "Granny Cat...do you have a boat we could use to get acrossed the water to The Land of Ice?" "Do I have a boat? Makato, do we have a boat?" "Granny, we do...but, it's in no condition to set sail...the boat itself has a hole about three feet big in the bottom of it." "Damn...we need to get back to my village!" "Mizuki! Watch your language! Young ladies shouldn't say such vulgar things!" Mizuki went to say something in return, but Sasuke stopped her. "If you could get me some wood, I could fix it..but I have no money." "I don't have much, either." Sasuke said, checking his pockets. "Well, we'll wait untill night, and take some. Easy." "Young ladies shouldn't steal, either." "Yeah, well I don't have much of a choice, now do I?" "I guess not...don't get caught. I don't want you two to get into trouble." "We won't get caught. This kind of thing comes naturally. Lickity-split." "Right. You two just make sure that you don't get caught!" Sasuke and Mizuki left. "Who in the village would be building something right about now?" "Nobody, probably..." He trailed off. "Sasuke...? Why don't we use some of the lumber from the Uchiha District?" "We could...that would work..." They headed towards the district.


End file.
